fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Valkyrie
The Valkyrie (ヴァルキリー Varukirī) is a horse-mounted combat and support magical class that recurrently appears across the Fire Emblem Series, beginning from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The standard promoted form of the Troubadour class, Valkyries wield Staves as their primary equipment of choice for support purposes. They wield magic tomes for combat purposes, though the exact type of weapon varies depending on the title that they appear in. History in the Series In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, Troubadours promote into a version of the Paladin class that is outfitted with Swords, Lances and Staves. Presumably to avoid confusion with the regular Paladin class, this class is later replaced/renamed. Valkyries make their first formal appearance in The Binding Blade and return in the same capacity in The Blazing Blade, where they are the sole promotion of the Troubadour class and wield Anima magic alongside Staves. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Valkyries are armed with Light magic instead of Anima Magic, acting as not just one of the promoted forms of the Troubadour class, but also that of the Cleric class. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Mist is the only playable Valkyrie (戦乙女ヴァルキュリア Varukyuria). She can promote into this class from the Cleric class and wields both Swords and Staves as her equipment of choice, similar to the female Paladin from the Jugdral titles. Oddly, the Valkyrie class does not count as a horse-mounted class in this title, and is thus immune from sustaining effective damage from horse-slaying weapons like the Horseslayer. With the onset Awakening and Fates, the Valkyrie class is reverted to how it functioned in The Binding Blade and The Blazing Blade, where it is one of the promoted forms of the Troubadour class and is armed with Tomes and Staves as its equipment of choice. In Fates, the Valkyrie class is made unisex for the first time in the series, and has thus been appropriately renamed to Strategist (ストラテジスト Sutoratejisuto). Strategists are treated as a Nohrian class in this title. In Fire Emblem Warriors, the class reappears, still under the name Strategist. This version can use tomes and acts as a clone of the Dark Crusader class. The Valkyrie class makes a return in Three Houses as a once more female-exclusive class, exclusively found in the Cindered Shadows DLC. A character must be level 20 or higher to take the Certification Exam using an Underground Seal. The recommended level requirements are B or higher in Reason and B or higher in Riding. The class gives bonuses to Reason, Riding, Swords, and Faith. Overview Combat Valkyries are usually deployed as healers, but their fairly decent Magic can also be used for combat purposes. As they are battle maidens on horseback, they can move more spaces than Bishops can. Because of this, they are well equipped to support a fast-moving army without damaging the player's tempo, or to rush to the aid of far-off units in need of healing. Alternatively, if healing is not required, Valkyries can be effectively utilised for offensive purposes. Charges often depend on their ability to finish off most of the nearby enemies during the player phase, so this degree of flexibility is a welcome improvement over the likes of Troubadours and Clerics. Stat-wise, Valkyries are similar to Bishops, save for their superior Speed and inferior Resistance. Valkyries can be used as a way to absorb hits from opposing magic units, but will often have trouble disposing of them on their own, especially ones that are fast enough to avoid getting doubled. Valkyries are thus best used to safely lure opposing mages into traps, or to protect their allies from enemy mages. Valkyries are not without their weaknesses. As they typically promote from Staff users, they will usually start off using E-rank tomes, which hinders their otherwise decent magical offense. While they will generally inflict impressive damage to non-magical opponents that they can perform double attacks on, this is typically offset by their extremely poor defenses. This vulnerability causes them to risk being killed in just a few enemy onslaughts. In-Game Base Stats E C |fe7=19*-*4*3*5*0*4*8*6*8*-* E C |fe8=19*-*4*3*5*0*4*8*7*6*-* D D |fe9=19*4*5*3*5*0*3*8*8*6*26* D C |fe10=43*6*16*18*20*0*9*22*9*6*26* B A |fe13=19*0*5*4*8*0*3*8*8*-*-* E E |fe14=16*0*7*6*7*5*2*7*8*-*-* E E }} Maximum Stats S S |fe7=60*-*25*24*25*30*24*28*7*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe8=60*-*25*24*25*30*24*28*7*20*-* S S|Only one S rank can be acquired}} |fe9=60*20*26*24*26*40*20*29*8*6*26* S S |fe10=50*25*35*35*34*35*24*36*9*6*26* SS S |fe13=80*30*42*38*43*45*30*45*8*-*-* A A |fe14=45*25*33*28*31*33*25*32*8*-*-* B A |few=868*15*160*75*142*152*59*205*15*-*-* S }} Growth Rates Class Skills Promotions Notable Valkyries ''The Binding Blade *Cecilia - The Mage General of Etruria and one of the three Etrurian Generals. *Promotion for: Clarine. The Blazing Blade *Ursula - The "Blue Crow" of the Black Fang and one of the Four Fangs. *Promotion for: Priscilla. The Sacred Stones *Possible promotion for: Natasha and L'Arachel. Path of Radiance *Promotion for: Mist. Radiant Dawn *Promotion for: Mist. Awakening *Pheros - A Valmese general in charge of Fort Steiger and a former priestess of Naga who believes that Walhart is a "god among men". *Ursula (SpotPass) *Ethlyn (SpotPass) *Cecilia (SpotPass) *Possible promotion for: Maribelle. ''Fates *Daniela - A ruthless and arrogant Nohrian tactician (encountered as a boss; must be captured). *Arete - The deceased second queen of Nohr and Azura's mother. * Possible promotion for: Elise, Dwyer and Forrest. Three Houses *Hapi - Member of the Ashen Wolves with a "unique constitution". Etymology In Norse mythology, Valkyries were warrior-maidens and the handmaidens of Odin. They rode through battlefields (either on horseback, wolves or by flying) and brought the worthiest warriors among the slain to Valhalla, the heroes' heaven. They are associated with both ravens and swans. The name "Valkyrie" means "chooser of the slain." Two named Valkyries are Mist and Sigrun. Trivia *Only one single Valkyrie other than Mist appears in Path of Radiance as part of Geoffrey's allied squadron of knights in Battle Reunion. While possessing a black haired palette for its map model, through hacking, it can be seen that the ally Valkyrie's battle model is simply a reuse of Mist's palette and model. *Valkyries possess the lowest Defense cap out of all promoted classes available in Awakening. Gallery File:ValkyrieAwakening.jpg|Concept artwork of the Valkyrie class from Awakening. File:Valkyriemount.jpg|Concept artwork of the Valkyrie mount from Awakening. StratMale.jpg|Concept art of a male strategist from Fates File:Strategist concept.jpg|Concept artwork of the Strategist class from Fates. File:ValkyrieGBAIcon.gif|Generic class portrait of the Valkyrie class from the GBA games. File:AwakeningValkyriePortrait.png|Generic class portrait of the Valkyrie class from Awakening. File:Cecilia valkyrie magic.gif|Critical animation of Cecilia as a Valkyrie from The Binding Blade. File:FE9 Valkyrie (Mist).png|Battle model of Mist, a Valkyrie from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Valkyrie (Mist).png|Battle model of Mist, a Valkyrie from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Valkyrie (Maribelle).png|Battle model of Maribelle, a Valkyrie from Awakening. File:Elise strategist.jpg|Battle model of Elise, a Strategist from Fates. Strategist Elise Warriors.png|Elise as a Strategist in Fire Emblem Warriors. File:FE8 Valkyrie Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Valkyrie class from the GBA titles. File:FE9 Mist Valkyrie Sprite.png|Map model of the Valkyrie class from Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Mist Valkyrie Sprite.png|Map model of the Valkyrie class from Radiant Dawn. File:FE13 Generic Valkyrie Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Valkyrie class from Awakening. File:FE14 Generic Strategist (F) Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Strategist class from Fates.